


Litigi natalizi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Red flame [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Brotp, Christmas Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21847828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I pasticci di Natsu e Gray a Natale.Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.Prompt: 15. Dicembre: ImprevistiA e B litigano, ma ad avere la peggio è l’albero di Natale. Come reagirà C?
Series: Red flame [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1056713
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ispirato a: Erza-Scarlet by PriyoNewvKy.

Litigi natalizi

" _Oiiii_! Natsu! Osi ridere di me?!" gridò Gray, raggiungendo Natsu con una testata.

“ _Gaah_! Dannazione!” urlò Natsu, stringendo gli occhi. Rispondendo con una gomitata. “Prendi questo, ghiacciolo!”.

Il suo petto muscoloso risaltava.

Gray indietreggiò. “Non finisce qui!” sbraitò.

Si udirono delle urla femminili, Gray abbassò lo sguardo e arrossì, ritrovandosi nudo. Si coprì l’intimo con entrambe le mani. “… finiremo più tardi” sibilò.

Natsu ridacchiò, passando il pollice sotto il naso. “Quando vuoi”.

“Voi due, smettetela” li richiamò Lucy, appoggiando le mani sui fianchi. “Prima che Erza vi rimproveri”.

“Erza? Dov’è?” si chiese Natsu tra sé e sé, guardandosi intorno.

Gray era intento a rivestirsi, mentre Happy si era allontanato dai piedi di Natsu.

Quest’ultimo aveva individuato Erza, in piedi davanti alla finestra.

< Sembra abbastanza

“Non ho iniziato io, ma lui” borbottò Gray, indicando Natsu. Congelò il pavimento, sotto i piedi del dragon slayer del fuoco.

Quest’ultimo gridò, mostrando i denti che risultavano leggermente aguzzi.

Scivolò all’indietro, dimenò le braccia cercando d’arrestare la caduta aggrappandosi a qualcosa. I capelli rosa gli erano finiti davanti al viso e la sua sciarpa mulinava intorno a lui.

Rovinò sull’albero di Natale, facendolo precipitare sul pavimento insieme a lui.

Le palline andarono in frantumi, i rami si contorsero e si spezzarono, le luci magiche si spensero, la ceramica del vaso andò in pezzi e il puntale si piegò verso sinistra, deformandosi.

Natsu si rialzò a fatica. “Ora me la pag…”. Iniziò a dire.

Si trovò davanti Erza, impallidì deglutendo, Gray si era irrigidito a sua volta, il viso dello stesso colore dei suoi capelli.

Erza li afferrò entrambi per un orecchio. “Ora voi due mi aiutate a rifarlo da capo. Andiamo a prendere un altro albero” sibilò.

I due giovani iniziarono a lamentarsi, biascicando scuse smezzate e facendo versi indistinti.

< Non ho tempo per rimpiangere il passato con questi due, mi tengono sempre parecchio attiva. Forse mi fa bene essere impegnata > pensò Erza, trascinandoli via.

Lucy sospirò. “Io vi avevo avvertiti” borbottò. “Sapevo che avreste finito per farla arrabbiare”.


	2. Solletico a Natale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questa fanfction partecipa alla Xmas Countdown Challenge 2019 organizzata dal forum FairyPiece – Fanfiction & Images.  
> Prompt: 16. ADDOBBI  
> A:"Delle luci ci sono avanzate, adesso cosa ci facciamo?" // B: "Io ho in mente qualcosina...”  
> Scritta sentendo: Sleeping At Last - "Saturn" (Official Music Video); https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s.

Solletico a Natale

Gray era intento a sistemare sull’albero i bastoncini di zucchero, erano: rossi e bianchi, rosa e bianchi, azzurri e bianchi e rosa e azzurri. Ogni tanto utilizzava i suoi poteri per creare addobbi di ghiaccio con la forma di grandi fiocchi di neve e uccellini intenti a guardarsi l’un l’altro.

Natsu sistemò dei pupazzi di Babbo Natale di stoffa, delle campanelle argentate e delle farfalline di legno bianche.

Erza finì di sistemare palline di varia forma e colore, mise un cuore decorato con un fiorellino dorato.

Alle finestre aderivano delle decorazioni che riportavano la figura di renne volanti, fiorellini rossi e fiocchi di neve blu intenso.

Dai lampadari del salone pendevano innumerevoli pupazzetti di legno, alcuni con dei piccoli strumenti musicali di ottone o degli oggetti laccati.

Gray decorò l’albero di Natale con delle grandi perle candide e dei fili di perline rosse.

Natsu raggiunse uno scatolone e lo aprì. “Qui ci sono altre luci, ci sono avanzate”. Si strinse la sciarpa intorno al collo. “Adesso cosa ci facciamo?” domandò.

“Non possiamo metterle adesso. Quelle vanno sistemate all’inizio, ora è troppo tardi…”. Iniziò a spiegare Erza, scendendo dalla scala.

“Uffa, ad averlo visto prima questo scatolone” borbottò.

Gray gli si avvicinò e si abbassò, dicendogli all’orecchio: “Io ho in mente qualcosina…”. Proseguì a bisbigliare nell’orecchio di Natsu, quest’ultimo ridacchiò sempre più forte, annuendo.

Erza incrociò le braccia sotto al seno sodo, guardandoli tirare fuori le luci dallo scatolo.

“Che altri danni volete fare? Vi ricordo che abbiamo perso un pomeriggio perché voi avete distrutto l’altro al… Aspettate, che state facendo?”.

Natsu e Gray, con movimenti lesti, utilizzarono il filo delle luci per legarla, attorcigliandolo intorno al suo corpo sinuoso. Guardarono soddisfatti Erza che se ne rendeva conto con aria confusa.

Natsu scoppiò a ridere fragorosamente. “Ora anche tu sei un albero di Natale!”. Scherzò.

“Lo sapete che potrei liberarmi con un semplice _requip_ o facendo forza?” gli chiese Erza, districandosi tra i fili.

Gray iniziò a solleticarle i fianchi. “Oh sì, ma no se attacchiamo prima noi” le disse.

Erza cominciò a ridacchiare, Natsu si gettò a terra sfilandole le scarpe, per solleticarle anche i piedi.

Erza saltellò. “ _Hehehe_ … smettetela… Oh, no, dai!” si lamentò. Ascelle, stomaco, piedi e fianchi, le dita dei due si muovevano rapide.

“Per una volta saremo noi a vincere” disse Natsu. “Anche la potete Titania ha un punto debole”. Scherzò Gray.

Le gote di Erza erano diventare vermiglie. _“KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_!” rideva lei forte, con le lacrime agli occhi. Si liberò dalle luci di Natale e li atterrò, ricambiando l’attacco. Iniziò a solleticare il collo di Gray, che tentava inutilmente di sgusciare via.

“Vendetta!” gridò Erza.

“ _Kya! Ehehehe_ … dai!” si lamentò Natsu, mentre lei lo solleticava all’altezza del ventre.

" _Ahahahehehehe_ …. Dai, così non è un gioco, finirai per eliminarci” si lamentò Gray. Tentando di difendersi solleticandole i piedi.

“No, i piedi no!” sbraitò Erza, accanendosi.

“Sei il male” si lagnò Natsu tra le risate.

Erza ribatté: “Avete iniziato voi”.

Smisero tutti di solleticarsi, riprendendo fiato con respiri affannosi e pieni.

Tutti e tre avevano le lacrime agli occhi.

“Questo sì… che è un modo innovativo… per usare gli addobbi…” esalò Natsu, serrando gli occhi. Aveva la bocca spalancata e si notavano i suoi canini aguzzi.

“… Dispettosi…” farfugliò Erza.

< Questo sì che è un modo divertente di passare il Natale > pensò.


End file.
